Celos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: ¿Quien es más celoso Marinette o Adrien?


Celos

Ladybug y Cat noir corrían a toda velocidad huyendo de todas las personas, chicas para ser exacto.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa gato tonto!

El chico la miró para protestar pero ella le dio una mirada tan intimidante que lo hizo callar.

-Un momento ¿por qué yo corro contigo si te quieren a ti?

La chica frenó y el felino también lo hizo algo ofendido.

-¿No éramos un equipo? Si las chicas de París me quieren violar tu debés huir conmi...

Fue interrumpido por que todas las chicas lo alcanzaron, lo atraparon y taclearon.

-¡Te amo Cat!

-¡Casate conmigo!

-¡Enseñarme tu cataclismo!

-¡Se la madre de mis hijos... digo, el padre!

Todo éso y mucho más le decían al héroe mientras el intentaba huir y Ladybug se mantenía en su lugar sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién me tocó el trasero?!

La chica apretó sus puños con enojó al oír éso.

-Si aprecian sus vidas dejarán a MI gatito ahora mismo.

A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja en medió de todo el griterío que había las fans la oyeron, la miraron con miedo y le dieron caminó hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo todo sucio y despeinado.

La chica se acercó a su compañero, notó una mancha roja en la mejilla de éste y volteo lentamente hacia las chicas con una sonrisa que asustaria al mismo Hawk Moth.

-Quien lo haya besado que de un paso al frente ahora mismo.

Y todas las chicas huyeron por sus vidas mientras el felino miraba a su compañera con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

-¿M-my Lady?

-¡Y tú te vas a bañar ahora mismo!

El chico se levantó asustado y se fue corriendo a tomar un baño a su casa.

.

.

Ya de noche.

Marinette estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro y evitando a toda costa mirar a la kwami que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así que...¿celosa?

-¡No! Sólo lo ayude por que necesitaba ayuda.

Tikki no dijo nada más solo se rió y se fue.

-Toc, toc.

La chica miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver a Cat noir.

-¿Eres un gato o un perro? ¿Cómo sentiste el olor de las galletas calientes que me trajo mi mamá?

El felino sonrió y se sentó en el suelo a pesar de que había otra silla cerca de Marinette.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en la silla?

El héroe sonrió con arrogancia mientras agarraba el plató de galletas.

-¿No lo sabías princesa? Si te me acercas mucho my Lady se pondrá celosa.

La chica apretó el libro con fuerza y miró a su amigo que metía en su boca dos galletas al mismo tiempo.

-Seguro que ella sólo te quiso ayudar como buena amiga que es, no eran celos.

Lo último lo dijo algo enojada y el chico sonrió con sus cachetes hinchados por todas las galletas que metió en su boca.

-¿Bfrea bfqe bfu bftas celosa?

La chica levantó una ceja confundida, Cat tragó lo que tenía y volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-¿No será que tu estás celosa? Es más, hoy vine a preguntarte ¿si tu no estuviste entre todas ésas chicas y fuiste la que me besó?

Marinette dejó el libro en su mesita con enojó y se acercó al sonriente héroe.

-¡Yo jamás haría éso!

El rubio agarró otra galleta y la comió.

-No te sientas mal princesa, si quieres me puedes besar en la mejilla como máximo por que mis labios le pertenecen a Ladybug.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al héroe de París saliendo volando por la ventana de la casa Dupain Cheng con una galleta en la boca.

-Me desea, lo sé, todas lo hacen.

Y se fue contento.

.

.

Al otro día en la escuela.

Marinette tenía mala cara ya que en toda la escuela había rumores de que los héroes de París eran novios.

Alya vio a su amiga en los pasillos y se le acercó con alegría.

-¿Lo oiste amiga? Nuestros héroes son nov...

La morena se calló ya que la chica la miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Esto... Nathaniel me dijo que te estaba buscando, sólo te quise decir éso.

Alya se fue al salón de clases asustadas mientras Marinette iba cerca de la biblioteca donde le pareció ver al pelirrojo.

Mientras que con Adrien.

Llegó a la escuela con una sonrisa y se encontró con Nino en la entrada.

-Hola Nino.

-Hola bro, ¿sabías qué Nathaniel se va a declarar a Marinette?

El rubio palidecio y lo miró esperando una explicación.

-Alya me lo dijo, la verdad harían una muy buena parej...

No puedo terminar de hablar por que Adrien lo empujó hacia una pared y lo agarró del cueyo de su camisa.

-No te atrevas a terminar ésa oración o tu vida terminará en éste mismo instante.

Nino lo miró asustado y se aguantó las ganas de orinarse en los pantalones.

-Ahora dime donde está ése remedo de tomate con MÍ princesa.

El moreno asintió tan rápido que se mareo.

.

.

Nathaniel miraba a Marinette algo sonrojado esperando una respuesta.

La chica estaba en shock, ella ya sabía lo que el sentía pero no creyó que se lo diría.

-¿C-cuál es tu respuesta?

Marinette suspiró algo incómoda.

-Yo...

-¡Ella te dirá que no! ¡Fín de la discusión!

Los dos vieron como un furioso Adrien se acercó a Marinette, la tomó de la mano y se fueron corriendo.

La chica miraba su mano entrelazada con la de su amado sonrojada.

¿A casó Adrien estaba celoso de ella?

El chico frenó cerca del salón de clases, miró a su amiga y le puso un papelito en la frente.

Marinette se lo iba a sacar pero él la tomó de la mano y negó.

-En ése papelito dice prohibido tocar, no te lo saques.

Y pasó al salón dejando a la chica con la boca abierta.

.

.

Ésa misma tarde.

Adrien miraba la ultima actualización del Ladyblog de Alya con sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo.

-No puede ser, ¿mí princesa es my Lady?

Era una foto de Ladybug luego de atrapar a unos ladrones y en su frente tenía el papelito que decía "prohibido tocar".

-¡Wow! Tikki ganó la apuesta, yo le dije que tú no descubririas la identidad de Ladybug ni que se destransforme frente a ti.

-¡¿Tú ya lo sabías?!

Y Plagg huyó de su portador mientras se reía.

¿Cómo avanzará está relación ahora?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, lo único que se sabe es que los héroes son muy celosos.

Fín...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Me encantan los celos ¿a quién no le gusta este bello tema?**

 **Espero y les haya gustado y verán muchos fics mío de un capítulo por que tengo varios para publicar.**

 **Gracias por su tiernpo.**

 **Volveré...**


End file.
